Battlegrounds/Sparks - 2013
Plot It's 2013. China, Iran, and North Korea just recently left the UN and cut off all communications to other nations. With unrest and distrust forming between the remaining members, it is agreed that a series of special operations must be taken upon to discover what North Korea, China, and Iran are doing. Meanwhile, in the United States, Lieutenant Williams is finishing his training for the U.S. military through a brand new multi-branch training program, which teaches him the fundamentals of every branch in the military. After completing his training, Lieutenant Williams is chosen to be a part of an operation into North Korea. Williams is assigned as a part of SEAL Team 5 for the duration of the mission. While preparing for the mission, Lieutenant Williams meets Gunnery Sergeant James Astor and Corporal William Barclay, with whom he becomes good friends with. Under the cover of night, SEAL Team 5 deploys into the county Nyŏngbyŏn with their main target being the Yongbyon Nuclear Scientific Research Center. As Lieutenant Williams, Sergeant Astor, Corporal Barclay, and the rest of SEAL Team 5 secretly enter the compound, it becomes apparent that North Korea not only reactivated it, but are also using it for testing new types of nuclear power. The mission goes awry after one of the other teams is detected and SEAL Team 5 is forced to evacuate. The mission is considered a failure as no viable information for China, Iran, and North Korea's departure was found. On May 19, Lieutenant Williams is being redeployed to the Korean DMZ as a movement by the United States to strengthen the borders. With in only a few minutes of arriving at the DMZ, North Korea and China assault the border and begin crossing the DMZ. Lieutenant Williams and Lieutenant Gyeong, one of the South Korean lieutenants stationed there, have no choice, but to evacuate the base. After Lieutenant Williams provided support for the evacuation, him and Lieutenant Gyeong report to Seoul. There, Lieutenant Williams meets up with James Astor and William Barclay again. Due to the fact that Williams was successfully able to evacuate the portion of the DMZ he was assigned to, which gave South Korea more soldiers to use in battle, the United States Forces Korea decide to form a new squad under their command with Lieutenant Williams leading it. Lieutenant Williams becomes leader of Joint Task Force 1, and immediately requests for Lieutenant Gyeong, Sergeant Astor, and Corporal Barclay to be moved under his command. The request comes through and Gyeong, Astor, and Barclay become members of Joint Task Force 1. Now in command of Joint Task Force 1, Williams begins to choose more members for his team. After completing the transfer requests for new team members, Williams receives reports of uprisings in Europe and Chinese/North Korean movements in South Korea. Williams knows that he cannot attempt to assist in stopping the uprisings and continues to fight in South Korea. Williams continues to assist in stalling China and North Korea from pushing South, however, several European nations have fallen to the uprisings and their government officials are exiled. Fighting on the Korean Peninsula comes to an almost stand still, until Iran enters the war on May 29. After Iran begins pushing through Iraq, Afghanistan, and Pakistan, Williams requests to extend the Joint Task Force's service range to the Middle East. Initially, the request is rejected and Joint Task Force 1 remains on duty in South Korea. However, as the situation in the Middle East worsens, the United States Military officials allows Joint Task Force 1 to extend its operations to the Middle East as well as allowing them to recruit soldiers from ally countries. On June 19, the "Allies" are formed and JTF1 is shifted from US command to Allied Central Command. As fighting drags on in Korea and the Middle East, while fears of an invasion of Europe proves imminent. In between battles, Lieutenant Williams starts getting to know his fellow squadmates. Later that month, the invasion of Europe, Russia, Japan, and the Philippines begins and the JTF1 is scrambled to all theatres. By September, Joint Task Force 1 had to move out of South Korea and to the United Kingdom due to the situation on the Korean Peninsula worsening. Despite attempts by Lieutenant Williams, JTF1 is forced to stop all operations in Korea and to focus on the Middle East and Europe. Days later, the American Front opens up and US, Canadian, and Mexican forces are sent to South America to fight. On October 3, a stalemate occurs and JTF1 is placed on reserve duty. During this time, Lieutenant Gyeong leaves JTF1 to fight in Korea. In November, much to the surprise of the Allies, the "Separatists" push through their lines and end the stalemate. Lieutenant Williams requests for Joint Task Force 1 to be brought back into active service. The request goes through and JTF1 begins fighting in the Asian, European, American, and the newly opened African Fronts. On December 31, the United Nations is officially dissolved. Despite this, a Board of Allied Nations is formed and JTF1 is re-organized into the International Task Force. Missions Battlegrounds contains only four missions. After these missions are completed, the player gains access to the World Map and can chose which battles he or she wants to enter. : 1. Prelude: The Academy - Complete your training and trials for admission into the U.S. military through a multi-branch program. : 2. /Prelude: Sea Legs/ - Finish your trials with sea and air combat training. : 3. /Prelude: Behind the Lines/ - Take part in a covert operation in North Korea to discover the purpose of their departure from the UN. : 4. /Prelude: All Time High/ - You have been stationed in South Korea. Tensions between the North and South have been high, so be prepared for anything. ''Battles'' Asian Front *Defense of Gapyeong *Battle for Baengnyeong Island *Battle for Sokcho *Battle for Kaesŏng Category:Battlegrounds Category:Battlegrounds Campaign Category:DeadRaiser Category:Battlegrounds (series)